


Wheel of Fortune

by Opatoes



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opatoes/pseuds/Opatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a loss of faith and growing irritation at his faction, Breakdown reconsiders his choice in sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheel of Fortune

All things considered, Breakdown’s decision to leave the Decepticon cause was not a hard one. He has been drifting apart from his friend with benefits, the faction had been drifting away from the cause, and somehow, he was beginning to get the impression that he’s less welcome in the faction.

When MECH had gotten him, you know who came? Not the Decepticons, that’s for sure. They probably would have forgotten all about him if he he never came back, he reasons. Bulkhead gave him a hand before anyone else even came by. His _nemesis_ came before anyone else. They were lucky that Starscream remembered him, or he might have actually joined. Not like that felt any better. He was being pitied by Starscream.

At least he got along better with the eradicons, who were less intimidated, albeit unsure how Breakdown even managed to get harmed by humans. Meanwhile, the higher ups got the impression he was weak for needing to be rescued in the first place. Not a pleasant position to be in.

While at first, he said “Frag no” to the offer of a spot with the Autobots, he had been reconsidering for some time now.

When he came back with an Airachnid backpack and no polarity gauntlet, some interesting stories got around, apparently. Things about him secretly being an Autobot spy, rude back talk about what he has fragged up recently, but what got to him was Airachnid bringing attention to him. Specifically, bringing attention to an event that he would really like to forget.

“Breakdown. I heard some interesting stories about you recently. How you got all _tied up_ with some humans recently. Not only that, I heard you saw _eye to eye_ with them on some matters. It sounds like you have more in common with the Autobots than I thought. _Interesting._ ”

“The only interesting thing's how an insect like you got to be a ‘con in the first place. And how no one’s squished you yet.”

He would have gone completely after Airachnid if Soundwave wasn't constantly watching. But he felt his anger seething, his servo itching to hammer nails into Airachnid every time she made a terrible pun at his expense.

Although he ran out of spider puns, Airachnid clearly didn't run out of jokes and insults directed towards him. The puns continued on, and continued on. Breakdown had pummeled several other Decepticons that tried to pull out the puns, but it kept on happening even still.

The Autobots get a embedded message right from Breakdown not so long after. “Reconsidered the offer. Meet me at these coordinates tonight. Don’t bring Bulkhead.”

The coordinates were about 20 miles away from any roads, in a relatively dark area, and in a very rainy area.

“Wow, this doesn't sound suspicious at all.” Everyone can practically feel Arcee’s optic roll.

“Can't we pretend it doesn't exist?” Bulkhead’s idea seemed pretty good to everyone who wasn't Optimus. Pretend there was no message. Don’t have a Decepticon here. Sounds like a pretty good time to them.

“If there is a chance of Breakdown genuinely wishing to join us, we cannot ignore allow our past to take this opportunity for another member in our ranks. But approach with caution.”

Breakdown was expecting the Autobots to be wary of him, but wasn’t this a little excessive? He’s face to face with more blasters than he can count with one hand. Seems like everyone but Bulkhead and Wheeljack is here. He transformed from his alt mode, now holding several cubes of energon.

Breakdown set down the several cubes, letting them check it out. The gift took everyone by surprise, and there was still suspicion, but a twinge of hope. Their supplies were low, and Breakdown clearly knew that.

“Brought a little homecoming gift for y’all.” He wasn’t sure what else to say to them, really. He wasn't exactly the best at diplomatic sort of talking, and the wall of tension didn't seem like it’d break.

“You've been keeping energon away from us for days! Or weeks! How do we know you didn't poison them?” Bumblebee kept beeping on, and Optimus gave a look at Bumblebee before he could start beeping out expletives.

“Ratchet?” The nod from Prime gave Ratchet the ok to scan the cubes, and, as Breakdown expected, they turned out clear, albeit some of them containing Breakdown’s preferred additives.

At the results, the Autobots stopped for a moment, before huddling together, at least one of them observing Breakdown at any point, noting a scratch which was recently administered under his patched optic, and his right arm, which must have been pierced by a fellow Decepticon recently. Arcee paid particular attention to what looks like the an acidic burn around his servo, signs of acid having grazed his arm. Breakdown didn’t look like he was in pain, but she knew the sting of acid very, _very_ well.

After what seemed like an eternity of hushed arguing, the Autobots finally made a decision.

“Very well, Breakdown. You may come with us.” Optimus looked ready to comm for a bridge back, looking at the others before giving the message to Bulkhead.

“We’re just going to bring him into our base?” Arcee raised an optic ridge, trying not to doubt Optimus’s decision, but still concerned about letting a Decepticon, even a former one, into the base. Not to mention how Bulkhead is going to react to the change.

“He has taken an initiative to meet with us, and supplied something most vital to us. His skills in battle are noteworthy, and I believe he has the capacity to make up for damage made in the past.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will give warning now that this is probably going to be a kind of slow moving fic, at least for what I was originally intending to be a fic of Smokescreen and Breakdown having a beautiful bromance in which they cuddle and gently bully each other.


End file.
